Book of Gaga
The Book of Gaga is the name of the highly stylized art table book housed in a custom slipcase documenting Gaga's journey into pop super stardom included in the Super deluxe edition of The Fame Monster. The book was printed 10 000 times and each copy is numbered. Press received a unnumbered edition. Photos These are some of the pictures found in the book. Not included in this gallery are : *The Fame (booklet) *The Fame Monster (booklet) Helly_Kitty_(Red_Bow).jpg|Puzzle (Markus Klinko — 2009) Gitte Meldgaard01.jpg|Puzzle (Gitte Meldgaard — 2008) TFMUSB_33.jpg|Contains the CD 1 (SLAM — 2009) 0653888lo.png|Contains the CD 2 (David LaChapelle — 2009) Manifesto-of-little-monsters.png|The Manifesto of Little Monsters. Publici_500DPI72RGB391518.jpg|From the music video of Poker Face (Meeno — 2008) LCD.png|"iPod screens! LCD glasses designed by Haus Of Gaga" We built them to be compatible with Apple software. They play any video even movies! FrozenAcrylicGlasses.png Discostick-proto.png|"We froze acrylic + crushed it with a hammer to make crystals!" BoG-Glovies.png|Light glove BoG-Glovies2.png GlassesplusStick.png|"So, I became the light show. + no matter how dark it was in the club. my fans could see me." Publici 500DPI72RGB530016.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530013.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530017.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530018.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530020.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 500DPI72RGB530014.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) Publici 753DPI72RGB530015.jpg|The Fame Ball Tour (Greg Prink — 2009) FB-SB-1.png FB-SB-2.png|'From new video' (backdrop) FB-SB-3.png|Poker Face acoustic FB-SB-4.png|"Paparazzi" FB-SB-5.png|"The Fame" FB-SB-6.png|"Just Dance" (Post-It) + 'The Fame Machine' FB-SB-7.png|"Paparazzi" FB-SB-8.png|"Countdown" FB-SB-9.png|Beautiful Dirty RIch + Money Honey ? (missing text)? FB-SB-10.png|P????? fade silhouette into... FB-SB-11.png|Films #1 Pop ate my heart FB-SB-12.png img_1571.png|Designing the Fame Ball. (Ireland — February 2009) FB-SB-14.png|"Warhol yellow gun in Candy Warhol films. Used same one in B's video!" 003ABC.jpg|Outfit by Yvonne Lau (Toronto, Ca — June 19, 2009) Superfan2.jpg IMG00591-20090622-0020_2.jpg|Perez Hitlon with Gaga at MMVA (June — 2009) IMG00561-20090621-2204.jpg|Dada with Gaga at MMVA (June — 2009) IMG00210-20090621-2145_2.jpg|The dancers and Nicola Formichetti (MMVA - 2009) Plane.png Img2075w.jpg|In front of Saint Basil (Russia — April 25, 2009) UK-2.jpg|Creation by Lie Sang Bong (Korea - August 9, 2009) 2009-03.png 2009-01.png|Denmark (July 31, 2009) img-lady-gaga-02_190542659709.jpg|Tattoo (Osaka, Japan - Matthew Williams — 2009) img-lady-gaga-06_190945889134.jpg|The Fame Ball in Osaka (Matthew Williams — 2009) TFMUSB 02.jpg|Rolling Stone cover (David LaChapelle — 2009) IMG00207-20090621-1522.jpg|Gaga & Nicola Formichetti at the MMVA (June — 2009) Enhanced-buzz-28662-1279136654-11.jpg BoG-P001.png|Creation of the Molded Top. BoG-P002.png BoGP003.jpg PK-Suit01.png|Custom Blue Cat Suit PK-Suit02.png|from the music video of Poker Face. Poker Face-Still.jpg|Music video of Poker Face (2008) n550534164_1501558_2303372.jpg|American Idol (United States — 2009) 65080965.jpg|Lady Gaga with Alexander McQueen (London — 2009) Hello Kitty (Purple).jpg|(Markus Klinko — 2009) Hello_Kitty_(Blue).jpg|(Markus Klinko — 2009) The_Hello_Kitty_Dress.jpg|(Markus Klinko — 2009) 01~11.jpg|In Japan. (2009) 03~3.jpg|In Japan (2009) 06536_2_122_488.png|Poster (David LaChapelle — 2009) TFMUSB_01.jpg|Poster (David LaChapelle — 2009) Paper Doll.png|Gaga paper doll. Paper Doll - Book Of Gaga.jpg|Gaga paper doll with Fame Ball fashion Paper Doll 2 - Book Of Gaga.jpg|Gaga paper doll in outfit with disco stick 4042327212_26a7ca84ae.jpg|Gaga & Nicola Formichetti tumblr_kvo6piMOS21qzb3seo1_500.png|Maison Michel Bunny Headband. Fans Art These are some of the art found in the book selected by Lady Gaga. Lady_Gaga_The_Fame_Machine_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) 10517537198638111650044.jpg|Scott (scottnonstop) lady_gaga_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) 6877a30a9f2384b34b03cf6b0a583a49.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) gaga_wing_headphones_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) lady_gaga_orbit_space_by_carlos0003.jpg|Carlos (carlos003) Robin Roemer-Fame Ball.png|The Fame Ball - Release Party. Photograpgy by Robin Roemer. (Archive) Submit Your Original Artwork to Lady Gaga! Calling all Lady Gaga fans, do you want to be a part of The Fame Monster? We're accepting submissions for any & all original artwork created for & inspired by Lady Gaga. Send in your original drawings, poems, paintings, outfits, or anything else you've created that reflects Lady Gaga (not The Fame Monster, but Lady Gaga in general). Some entries will be selected for inclusion in The Fame Monster! All submissions must be received by Friday, September 11th, and you must be 18 or over to be eligible. Only art that is your own, personal creation not utilizing any actual photos will be accepted (the ONLY photos that will be accepted are of Lady Gaga-inspired outfits you've personally created). Winning entries will receive a Lady Gaga t-shirt. Click here to read the full contest rules, and check back for details on The Fame Monster, coming soon! Category:The Fame Monster